Weapon
Weapons can be created from Weaponsmithing. For a list of weapons that can be created by Guild Crafters check here Weaponsmithing. Tipos de Weapons Weapon types are: Weapon Differences Different weapons have different reach lengths. Polearms are the longest reach weapons, followed by two handed swords then axes and maces. Daggers are the shortest. Polearms also have a small passive knockback on every hit. Swords tend to be fast than the other weapons, but do less every hit. Dual daggers are the fastest weapons. Damage Types * Piercing : Dual Knives and Polearms * Bludgeoning : Maces, Clubs and Hammers * Slashing : Swords and Axes * Arrow : Arrows and similar projectiles Racial Weapons Alfar: Ilshard The Alfar signature weapon is a halberd made from a smooth black metal that resembles the exoskeleton of the Black Widow spider. The Ilshard's hooked handle ends in a wicked point resembling a poison stinger, while its axe blade is decorated with a red hourglass shape. The Ilshard deals poison damage in addition to regular damage, and its blade glistens with liquids that drip from it in blackish drops. Mirdain: Sunbow This item can only be made using wood from the Tree of All Seeds, a unique tree that grows in the heart of Charybdis, the Mirdain capital. The Sunbow gives off a soft, honey-like light, and it is decorated with simple yet graceful representations of the sun and the acorns of the Tree of All Seeds. Arrows fired from the Sunbow become surrounded by light, and when they impact, the surrounding area is bathed in a lazy rain of golden sparks. Arrows from a Sunbow inflict holy damage. Dwarves: Ildhammer The Dwarven signature weapon is a hammer with a head made of molten lava. This fiery head is crisscrossed by bands of ymirsmerke, the rare metal that is sacred to dwarves. Covered in powerful runes, these bands keep the lava hot, while containing the heat to the extent that it is possible to hold the hammer's handle. A viciously strong field of heat distortion surrounds the Ildhammer, and tiny, almost imperceptible tendrils of smoke escape from it. Humans: Lightbringer This heavy two-handed sword is made from the metal nidstein, which has the texture of granite rock. Through the center of the nidstein blade runs a relatively thick core of bronze, into which Old Lyonessian runes have been carved. The Lightbringer emanates an aura of light or darkness, the strength of which is directly tied to the alignment score of the wielder. The strength of the aura also indicates the amount of holy or unholy damage inflicted by the weapon. Mahirim: Ghost Claw A leather gauntlet hides long, fully retractable claws made of a milky-hued metal called ormham. Found only in the Tribelands, ormham is somehow attuned to the moon Theia. In daytime, only three metal claws emerge when the wearer enters combat, but at night, each claw is surrounded by a thick, almost liquid aura of eldritch light. The reach of the aura-claws, and the amount of damage they inflict, depends on the position of Theia. Orks: Aldaruk Working with slabs of obsidian, svartdvergir smiths create the giant heads that are used for the two-handed Aldar¿k axe. Priests of the Fire Dragon then perform rituals involving the sacrifice of two sentient beings, whose flesh-stripped and painted skulls are embedded in the axe head. The Aldar¿k burns with extremely hot but almost invisible black fire.